


29. Father’s Day

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Logan Needs A Hug, Multi, Papa!Patton, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Rat, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Very sudden emotional break down bc idk, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: It’s Father’s day, so Logan decides to make a card and a gift for Patton. Things don’t go according to plan, but Patton doesn’t seem to mind, after he’s gotten rid of said problem.





	29. Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I saw my GP about my depression again, and they told me ‘Maybe you should consider stopping the writing and using the time to relax’, to which I politely told him ‘What you’re suggesting is preposterous’.
> 
> Jokes aside, I told 2018 me that 2019 me would take care of them, and so I might take a day or two every now and then to just… not write? Don’t get me wrong, I love writing, and I love you guys, but I might have a day to take a breather. I hope you guys don’t mind.
> 
> I know I’m making a huge deal out of it, but I’ve had some shitty experiences with people about how selfish I am, so I’m just giving you guys a heads up.

 

Logan hated admitting to the true reason as to why he regressed this time.

He’d woken up, seen the date on the calendar, and panicked. That was all. The moment his eyes caught the words ‘Father’s Day’, he’d fallen with dizziness and regressed.

Normally, Father’s Day wasn’t such an issue for Logan in terms of helping Thomas with his Father, since Patton handled the emotions and well-thought-out messages, Roman handled the gifts and gestures, and Virgil dealt with the anxiety that Thomas’ Dad wouldn’t like it. Logan was typically only needed to assist Roman in buying at least one practical gift.

A long time ago, Logan had determined that Logic could not understand love, and therefore was undeserving of it, but he’d been proven wrong… many times.

And that was the reason why he’d panicked about Father’s Day.

Patton had done more for Logan than the Logical Side could put into words, and that was saying something considering his extensive vocabulary. Patton had helped him to better understand his emotions, to accept them and work through them. 

Patton even helped him apply emotion to Logic, the two of them often working together to help Thomas make decisions. Patton’s input, whether Logan was regressed or not, was almost always appreciated.

Except ‘infinitesimal’. If Patton mentions that one again, Logan is going to scream.

Patton, the ‘fun-loving father figure figment’, was the closest thing any of the sides had to a Father, and they were all grateful for it, just as Patton was grateful to be their father figure, thus why Logan had planned to treat Patton on Father’s Day.

Logan sighed as he looked down at his hands. Though… Perhaps he could use it to his advantage. Patton loves kids. He still had a tonne of Thomas’ old drawings from childhood pinned up in his room. Perhaps he would appreciate something like that?

Logan sat at his desk and set to work.

* * *

Okay, so a picture was a terrible idea. 

Logan glared at his crudely drawn picture of himself and Patton holding hands, as though he could burn it with his eyes. Instead, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the drawing into small pieces. Why would Patton want a badly drawn picture of himself and Logan? He had plenty of photographs of all the sides. Why would this picture be special amongst those?

So Logan settled on something else. A card.

He thought for a moment. Then he giggled and scribbled on the front of the card:

‘You’re Tie-riffic!’

He then doodled a small necktie with a smiley face on it, but once he’d finished, he sighed. It was just as bad as the drawing of him and Patton. What would Patton want with a doodle of a necktie?

Logan pushed the card away on top of the chopped remains of his drawing before thinking again. Patton was morality, the heart, emotions, nostalgia… What would he want for a present? 

_ A better child. _

Logan gasped at his own thought. But it was true, wasn’t it? If Roman were the one regressed, Patton would love playing with him every minute of his regression. If Virgil had regressed, Patton would have squealed so loud it would’ve reached the Fanders. 

Suddenly, the Logical side burst into tears, burying his face in his arms as he sobbed into his desk. Perhaps he should just do Patton a favour and stay out of his way…

A knock at the door startled him, a yelp escaping his throat.

_ “Logi-bear? Can I come in?” _

“No.”

_ “Please, Lo, it’s really important. I-I thought I saw something- Logi, please?” _

“Fine…” Logan gave in, slipping off his desk chair and over to the door. He pulled it open, only to jump in shock at the sight of Patton with a golf club. Logan gasped, almost falling back as he raised a hand to protect his face. “A-are you going to huwt me…?”

“What?! Logan, honey, no! I would never! Did you really think-? No!” Patton cried. “I just- Logan, Logi, get behind me…” Patton whispered, pulling Logan towards and gripping the golf club tighter. He slowly crept into the room, keeping Logan between himself and the walls as he stared intently at a spot under Logan’s desk. 

A flash of black suddenly ran to the door. A black rat.

“Doubt!” Logan cried as Patton jumped forward, swinging the golf club down near the rat with every intention of scaring it. 

“Get out of Logan’s room, Doubt! Or so help me, I will throw you into the Subconscious myself!” Patton cried, gripping the club tighter. The rat looked at Patton, then Logan, then, deciding he’d rather not face Patton’s wrath, fled from the room. Logan felt his tension fade.

“Papa…”

“Oh, Logan…” Patton whispered, dropping the club and pulling Logan up into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead. “I’m so sorry that I scared you… I saw him slip in under your door, I was worried he’d hurt you.”

“That explains a lot…” Logan muttered. “The idea I had that you would pwefer a better child must have been his and not mine.”

“Logan… Wh-why wouldn’t I want  _ you _ ?” Patton asked. “A-am I making you feel bad?”

“No, no, it is alwight, Papa. I was mewely stwuggling to cweate the pewfect Father’s Day pwesent, and one of my ideas was to wid you of myself. I figuwed it would be appweciated.”

“Well it wouldn't!” Patton cried. “It would be the worst Father’s Day ever, s-so don’t ever think about that!”

“But my ofer ideas were wubbish!” Logan gestured angrily to his desk, where the card and the cut up drawing sat tidily. Patton paced over to Logan’s desk, taking a seat and holding Logan on his lap as he picked up the card.

“You made this? All by yourself?! Logan, this is amazing!”

“It is…?” 

“Sure it is!” Patton beamed. “I got a card from Virgil for Christmas, and Roman’s always giving me drawings, and now I have something from you too! I’m gonna put it with the others as soon as I go to my room!” Patton beamed, hugging the card to his chest. 

“This was for you, but I wuined it ‘cause I was mad.” Logan muttered, pulling the pieces of drawing across the desk. Patton chuckled.

“You didn’t ruin it, Logan! It’s a puzzle! I just gotta fit the pieces together!” Patton smiled, putting two edge pieces together. Logan watched intently as Patton carefully reassembled the drawing, as though he actually liked it and cared about what Logan had made.

“Awwwwww!” Patton squealed, slipping the last piece in. “It’s you and me! Oh, Logan, I love it!”

“I am… glad you like it, Papa…”

“You didn’t have to do anything for me, Lo.” Patton smiled kindly. “I’m not even a real Father. I just pretend-”

“Falsehood.” Logan interrupted. “You make us bweakfast and lunch and dinner, and you tidy after us, and offer us good adfice and pwotect us from bad things. Those are not pwetend. The love you give us is not pwetend. Ewgo, you’we a weal Father.”

“Aww, shucks, Logan…” Patton sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Now you got  _ me  _ crying!”

“I-I apologise-“

“No, it’s good crying!” Patton smiled through the tears. “This is the best Father’s Day ever, Lo… Thank you.”

“No pwoblem, Pa-pa-tton.”

“...did you just-?”

“No.”

Patton squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: Logan & Roman
> 
> 2 more to go before the adoption AU! I guess I’d better think of a title… XD


End file.
